Iroh's Grieving Process
by Jordanalane
Summary: Aang's death takes a heavy toll on the the entire Royal family, but one young man in particular has a hard time with the new situation. Worst yet he is taking it out on his little sister. The Fire Family has to put a stop to this; before he kills himself or someone else. Rated T for Language.
1. Iroh's Sin

_Yay something new! Enjoy. _

Avatar Aang had died a week ago exactly. The entire world both morned his passing. He was after all the savior of the world and the one man that everyone admired and respected. His death had come as a shock to no one, but it none the less hurt the people who were closest to him. On a volcano Island in the heart of the Fire Nation one family specially was feeling the void of the man in a big way.

A nine year old Iroh sat in the center of the playroom at the palace. All he could think about was his annoyance about the entire situation that was now the reality of their own family. He sat with his legs crossed, his foot bouncing a little bit as both of his hands rested on his knees.

He was breathing deeply, trying to find his center so as to calm himself. He could not focus due to a lock of his dark hair that was dangling in his eyes. Even with his eyes closed it seemed to taunt his vision. He opened his eyes and blew an it out of the way. It moved slightly, only to have it fall down down into his line of vision.

He placed the palm of his hands in his eyes, rubbing them as he fell back onto the floor behind him. He placed his legs out level with his body, his dark brown pants taking the form of his thin legs. He groaned lightly as he rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He dragged his hands down his face, pulling his jaw down with them. He opened his eyes and looked up above him, his hands pausing on his face in a way that his mouth was still agape. He looked up at the soft round face of his seven year old little sister Mika. She was sitting on her knees above him on the soft green carpet, a hand on either side of his head so she could look down at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, looking at him with her blueish grey eyes, long auburn hair framing her face.

"Why do you care?" he mumbled, pulling his hands way from his face as he rolled onto his side, looking away from her.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come outside and play." She tilted her head so that she could still see his face.

"Go away." he groaned, putting his hands over his face.

"Come on Iroh." She told him, gently tugging on his red shirt. "It;s a nice day out."

Iroh batted her away, frowning heavily. "I said no." He was a bit more assertive now.

She got up and walked over to the other side of him. Her hair was down, it curling gently as it feel down her small back. She put her hands on her hips, ruffling the fabric of her green dress. "You know your not going to feel better if you just tay inside all day." She nudged his side with her foot, frowning.

"What the hell do you know about it?" He rolled over, sat up and glared at her. His golden eyes flashing anger at her.

"I'm gonna tell mommy you cussed." She popped a hip at him, much like she had seen her mother and grandmother do. She even thew in a tilt of her small head for maximum impact.

"No you won't." He stood up, putting his hands on his hips as well. Iroh stood in front of her, looking down on her with angry eyes. She was small like both her mother and grandmother had been as girls. Iroh on the other hand was tall for his age, his father was over six and a half feet tall and it was apparent that Iroh would be the same way. As he looked down on her right now there was almost a foot height difference.

"Make me." She told him as she snarled her little nose at him. She knew that he was trying to intimidate her with his height. With any other girl it would have worked, but not on Mika.

Iroh just rolled his eyes, backing down and turning away. "You're so stupid." he mumbled.

"Why are you so mean?" She asked, picking up a small stuffed badger mole tossing it the back of his head.

The toy hit the back of his head, making him jerk his head around in anger. "Why are you so childish!?" he ahed her, raising his voice.

"I am a child. So are you." She walked forward and grabbed the stuffed animal, tossing it into the large bin on the far side if the room.

"I'm not a child." Iroh sneered, turning to her.

"Oh right, I'm sorry." She flipped her hair, one hand on her hip. "I forgot that you are already Fire Lord."

He growled, clenching his fists to hard that his knuckles were turning white. "Don't talk to me like that." he said this though his clenched teeth.

"Why not?" She noticed that his face was growing red from anger. It only made her happier, only made her want to push him further. "Your just a kid Iroh. So stop being so serious all the time." Her voice was harsh and sharp as she spoke.

"I have to be serious cause you're not!" he snapped at her. "You're off being a kid and playing when we hare more important things to worry about!"

"We?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yes we, we adults." He crossed his arms across his chest, frowning at her.

"Again with the adult thing." She rolled her eyes and went around the room, starting to pick things up.

"You just don't get it!" He yelled at her in a condescending tone. "You don't understand the pressure that I'm under."

"Pressure?" She asked as she glared at him, putting some books away.

"Yeah pressure! You're not going to be Fire Lord like I will be some day. You can play around and its fine, I have other things to worry about!" he was yelling at her now, "YOU ARE SUCH AND IDIOT!"

She looked at him with angry eyes, her lips pressed together as she looked at him. "I hope you are never Fire Lord." She mumbled softly.

A fuse inside of him snapped, his eyes glazed over in rage and anger. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed at her, running towards her as he drew back his fist. She reacted to his charge, ducking as quickly as she could. As soon as he saw her movement he reached by thrusting his clenched fist forward, sending a large blast of fire from his fist towards her. She ducked in time to avoid the fire on her skin, but the tips of her hair were not able to escape the flame. The fire made contact with her auburn hair, lighting it on fire.

As soon as she felt the flames on the back of her neck she let out a blood curling shriek, alerting the two adults in the room down the hall. Iroh's eyes winded as he saw the back of his sister's dress light on fire and spread to the rest of her long locks. He ran to her with his hands out. He figured that if he could get to her head he could put on the fire. What happened was much different though.

Mika was franticly crying and screaming. The combination of her panic and fire bending making the fire on her grow hotter and larger. Iroh got to her finally, putting his hands on each side of her flaming head. He silently begged the fire to stop. His own frantic demeanor actually cause the fire to grow. The combination of the both of their panic made the fire take on a blue color.

Iroh gasped a little bit, feeling the heat from the fire from his sister on his face. He did not know what to do. She was in pain and it was his own fault.

The next sensation he felt was that of a strong hand on his back that was someone grabbing him buy the shirt and pulling him backwards roughly. It was then that he felt there were tears in his eyes, causing his vision to blur. He did see though his tears the back of a tall, strong, elderly man in red clothing; with dark hair like his own trailing down his back. He saw the man kneel before Mika, placing his large hands on either side of her head. He did exactly was Iroh was trying to do, but succeeded. His fire bending was used to extinguish the flames on her head and clothing, leaving nothing but smoldering smoke around her.

Another man came into view. This one was taller than the first one and dressed in saffron and red colored robes; his head totally bald. He grabbed Mika, speaking comforting words to her as he held her into his arms. She looked like a lifeless doll in the man's long strong arms. He left the room with her quickly, Iroh's eyes following him as the did so.

The first man stood up, watching them go. He then looked down at Iroh, looking at him with his two golden eyes. Iroh looked back at the man as he down at him; feeling the intense gaze of his Grandfather, Fire Lord Zuko, on him.

"What happened?" His grandfather asked him in a calm even voice, his arms crossed over his chest.

Iroh looked at him though is teary eyes, he could say nothing to the man due to the overwhelming guilt that now saturated his body.


	2. The Father, Mother, and Healer

The Air Acolyte Keido ran though the halls of the Fire Nation palace, his daughter Mika's tiny body limp in his arms. "Its going to be ok sweetie." he kept telling her, holding gently yet securely.

She was conscious but not moving, her little eyes closed as she wined in pain. Her hair was in a burnt bundled mess around her head, it sticking to her scalp. He could feel the naked spot on her back from ware her clothing had been burnt off. He looked at her with concern as he quickened his pace, trying to get to the healers that they kept on staff in the palace.

He passed the informal dining room ware his wife and mother-in-law were taking tea. As he approached the door, he called out for his wife in a serious voice.

Crown Princess Zarra popped her head out the door. When she saw them a look of horror spread over her face "What happened?!" She asked looking at her small daughter in the arms of her tall husband.

"I think it was Iroh." He held Mika out for Zarra to see.

Zarra frowned heavily and grabbed onto her daughter's hand, holding it tightly. "Mommy is here, baby." She told the girl, her voice soft and steady. She kept up with Keido as he ran, despite their one foot difference in height. "Why did he burn her?" She asked, probing her husband for more information.

"I don't know." He said with a sign. "But the fire was pretty big, your dad put it out." He told her as they rounded the corner, arriving at the quarters of the healer.

Zarra ran ahead a few steps, getting the attention of Kosoa, the healer for the royal family. He meet them at the door, looking over the girl with a frown. "Bring her in." the water bender said with a soft voice.

Keido laid her down on the raised padded table gently, not letting any one part of her body hit the table too hard. Kosoa got to work, coating his hands on water with his bending and placing it on her small head. "Help me with the hair." He said looking at Keido. Zarra's attention when to the little girl's burnt clothes, using the fire bending in her fingers burn the girl's clothing off.

Keido nodded and his hands went to his only daughter's head, pealing off the scorched hair in clumps.

Mika wined lightly as the hair was pulled off, taking a layer of skin with it. Zarra took the girl's hand in her own, holding it softly. "Your doing so good, Mika." She said to her in a comforting voice.

"You are." Keido said in agreement, pulling off hair as Kosoa placed his water covered hands on the burnt skin. "Is not as bad as it looks." Keido commented.

Kosoa nodded and agreement "There are just a few places that are bad." He assured both of the worried parents with a soothing voice.

"Her back got it too." Keido informed him.

"Lets sit her up then." Kosoa said.

Karra took her hands and pulled her up softly, sitting her up as she held both of her daughter's hands. "Good girl." She said with a sooting voice. Mika was no longer crying, getting comfort from her mother's voice. "I'm so proud of you." She smiled as she comforted the girl.

Kosoa tended to the girls wounds, on both her back and head carefully. He was always a good healer who was great with the children. The end result left Mika bald, some second degree burns on her scalp and neck. With the water healing it left her skin pink, new, and tender. Her head was wrapped in thin white wrapping to keep any infection that may come up away.

She sat in her father's lap on the table with a blanket around her, smiling as her mother fire bend shapes of animals in her hands. "Its a Koi fish!" Mika said with a smile.

Zarra closed her hands, making the fire go away. "You are so wonderful." She smiled at the girl, the smile covering her face.

Keido nodded, looking at his wife with a smile. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen a braver little girl."

Zarra nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with you." She reached out and touched her little cheek, rubbing it with the side of her thin thumb. "We are so proud of you."

Keido kissed her head softly. She pulled away, hissing in pain. "I'm sorry." he said, frowning a little bit.

"Its ok." She told him with a soft smile. She looked to the door and saw a figure standing there. "Grandpa!" She said happily, a smile across her face.

Zuko came in the room, a gentle smile on his lips. "Are you ok?"

Mika nodded, patting head lightly. "I'm bald like daddy!" She said with a grin across her face.

Zuko nodded softly, "I can see that."

"She did so good." Keido said to his father-in-law. Zarra nodded in agreement, standing and offering her chair to her father. She sat on the table with her husband and daughter.

Zuko sat down with in the chair, looking at Mika. "I believe you. No way a female in our family is going to be done in with a little fire." he said with a chuckle.

Zarra smiled and looked her her father, "Its true."

Mika looked around at her parents and grandfather, a serious look on her face. "You are you guys gonna kill Iroh?" He voice was sad and worried.

Zuko's smile dropped, looking over the injured girl's face. Zarra saw the change in her father's face. He knew how sibling rivalries could end in this family and the worry about it was in his eyes. It made her sick to see him like that.

"No." Keido said as he rubbed her small back. "We will just ground him."

Mika nodded with a soft smile, "Good, I didn't want you to kill him."

"Come on." Zarra said as she stood from the table, "I think you should rest."

Mika nodded in agreement, "I am kinda sleepy."

Zarra lifted her off of Keido's lap, holding the girl softly. Mika wrapped her arms around her mother's arms, her legs around her waist. "Now you boys get out, Mika here needs a nap."

Mika nodded in agreement. "No boys allowed." She grinned as she pointed to the door.

They both got up, Zuko going to the door after giving Mika a soft smile. Keido kissed her on the cheek, telling her again how proud of her he was. He kissed his wife on the lips, going out into the hall with the Fire Lord.

Zuko looked up at him in acknowledgment, "I thought it was going to be worse." He commented, motioning to the room they had just come out of.

Keido nodded, "I have no idea what his fucking problem is." He sighed angrily.

Zuko shrugged and they walked back towards the playroom, to the scene of the crime. "We're all acting a little strange the past few days." He said under his breath.

"Its no excuse." Keido said in response.

Zuko rubbled his temples, the hair growing from his scalp in that area having a grey tint to it. "Its not, but I understand how he could feel frustrated with the current situation."

"Hey..." Keido told him, stopping and turning to him. "We all lost someone." He told Zuko. "Not just you, not just Zarra, all of us. But you're sure as hell not taking it out on Suki, and I'm not taking out on Zarra."

Zuko nodded, looking into the golden eyes of the Air Acolyte. "Your right." he said with a shrug.

Keido sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry." he said softly. "I know that this has been hard on you."

"Its been hard on you too." Zuko said to him, "I forget sometimes that Aang was not only your friend but your Master."

Keido just nodded as he started to walk, the powerful fire bender walking next to him. They both walked silently down the hall. Keido thinking about what he was going to do about his son, Zuko about any way that he could reach the young boy to get to the bottom of this sudden temper issue.


	3. The Playroom

_Question: Why is Zuko married to Suki and his daughter married to an Air Acolyte?_

_Answer: Zuko is married to Suki because they are far and away a better match then Zuko and Mai were for several reasons (One day I will make a list). Its not that I don't like Mai, I just don't like her with him. And its my story soooooo..._

_Their daughter is married to an Air Acolyte because she feel in love with one. She always visited Air Temple Island and grew up along side the others there, including her now husband. _

* * *

Iroh's eyes were red and his face dry from crying. He had seised his sobbing for a little while now, but he was still somewhat frantic. He worried about his sister, about her safety. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. He held one of her dolls in his hands, frowning heavily as he touched its delicate hair.

"Put it with the others." his Grandmother Suki told him with a soft and firm voice. She held some books in her hand to put them away.

He just nodded and gently set the doll on the large shelf that ran the length of the room. "Will she be ok?" He asked her for the umpteenth time, worry in his voice. He looked over at her in her green and red dress, her greying hair cut to her shoulders.

She did not answer, like every time before. She placed the books that were in her hand on the shelf near the other books. She could still smell the smoke in the air from the incident. It lingered in the air, constantly reminding them what had happened. Suki opened the windows in the room, trying to air out the space.

Iroh was relived a little bit, the fresh hair filling the room. He and his grandmother silently picked up the playroom. The only one that spoke was Iroh, asking if his sister would be ok. When she was satisfied with the look of the place she motioned to the sofa in the room, telling him to sit with no words.

He followed her instructions and sat there, holding his hands in his lap. She sat down on a small stool adjacent from him. She said nothing, but just looked at him with an emotionless face. She wanted to yell at the boy, she wanted to punish him for the assault on his sister. She knew however that it was not her place to do to. It was for his parents to do so.

After what felt like hours to Iroh, but was only about a half hour, there was a soft knock on the door. Suki and Iroh looked up, seeing Zuko and Keido in the door way.

"Is she ok?" Iroh asked his father with wide eyes as soon as he saw that it was him at the door.

"She is fine." Keido said, walking into the room. Zuko stayed outside in the hall, motioning Suki to join him. She stood up and walked to her husband, looking back at Iroh before she left the room and disappeared out of view. Keido sat on the stool that Suki had been on. He looked awkwrd; his six foot seven frame bend over a little bit to fit onto the small stool.

"Really ok?" Iroh asked, worry in his voice.

Keido nodded, "She is fine." He put his arms on his bent knees, lacing his fingers together. "What happened?" he asked the boy in a soft, sure voice.

"I just got mad. She kept talking and I got mad." He said to him, looking at his tall father. He frowned a little bit, looking down at his hands.

"Why did you get mad?" He looked at his son with his golden eyes.

"She asks like such a cild sometimes." Iroh sighed loudly, looking away as he clenched his fists gently.

"She is a child, as are you." Keido's voice was soft. He knew that getting upset would not help with anything at this point in time.

"I'm almost ten years old. I'm growing up and need to be responsible." Iroh's face was serious, his cheeks flushed over a little bit.

"Even if you are ten, you are still just a boy. There is no reason for you to think of yourself as an adult just yet."

"BUT I AM ONE!" Iroh yelled to his father, his eyes glazed over with anger.

"Why are you so angry?" Keido's voice grew concerned. He worried about this rise in aggression in the boy.

Iroh said nothing, looking away from his father as his fists clenched tightly together, his knuckles turning white. Keido stood from the stool, his legs pulling him up in one quick movement. He walked over to his son and placed one of his long hands on top of Iroh's fist. He was trying to make contact with him in some way, trying to figure out the source of his anger.

As soon as Keido's skin made contact with Iroh's, the boy's eyes turned to his fathers. His eyes were just as angry as before, his gold eyes looking like they were on fire. His teeth were clenched and his face read with anger. "Don't touch me." Iroh told him though the clenched teeth, his voice low and very very angry.

Keido pulled his hand away, looking away as he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go to your room." He said nothing else to him, but just stood off the the side, his gaze off someplace else.

Iroh said nothing as he stood up quickly, walking from the room. He did not look at either his grandmother or grandfather that were out in the hall, walking past them on his way to his room.

Zuko and Suki stood side by side, there upper arms touching as they watched the boy. She looked at the expression on her husband's face; one of worry with a little bit of confusion.

Keido came out of the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at them both, shrugging with one shoulder and lifting his arm with his hand extended out. He said nothing else as he walked back down the hall the same way that Iroh had walked, making his way back to his wife and daughter.

Suki and Zuko stood silently for a moment, saying nothing to one another. She finally broke the silence, looking over at him. "You need tea." She told him with a soft voice. He said nothing as he wrapped his arm around hers, a simple silent acceptance of her offer. "Come on." She smiled at him and they walked towards their private apartment.


	4. Punishment

Mika was in bed, sleeping soundly only a few hours after her injury, her wrapped head resting softly on her creme colored pillow case. Her small chest rising and falling in a slow even pattern. Zarra sat on the bed with her, watching her sleep. She was worried that she would not sleep well, or would have nightmares over her ordeal.

When she was satisfied that the girl was sleeping without an issue she stood up from the bed slowly, trying not to wake her. She smoothed out her red tunic as she did so, walking out into the hall way. Keido was in the hall waiting for her, leaning against the wall next to the door.

His arms were crossed over his chest, a blank look on his face. She looked at him with sad eyes, a sigh coming from her lips. He reached out his hand, offering her to come to him. She took his hand and came in close to him, laying her head on his chest. He held her hand with one hand, wrapping his other arm around her waist. They both said nothing, just holding one another as they breathed slowly.

"Come on." She said softly, pulling away. She squeezed his hand tightly as they walked down the hall together. He told her about what had happened in the playroom earlier when it was him and Iroh. She listened silently with her lips pressed together, her eyes down as they walked.

"No trip, grounded for two weeks?" Keido offered her.

"He could have killed her." She mumbled under his breath.

"So a month?" Keido asked, looking over at her. Zarra closed her eyes and walked closer to him, biting her thumb nail. "Two months." Keido said to himself as they reached Iroh's bedroom.

Zarra let go of her husband's hand and walked into the dark bedroom, Keido walking in behind her. Iroh's small body could be seen laying in his bed on top of the covers in a sleeping position. She flipped on the light on the wall, turning on the over head light that hung in the center of the room.

Iroh held his eyes and groaned in annoyance at being woken up. "I was sleeping."

"We need to talk." Zarra told him as she sat on the bed next to him. She did not touch him or anything, but just sat on the bed softly. Keido sat on the chair that was across from them, his elbows on his knees.

Iroh sat up in bed, crossing his legs in front of him. He did not look over at his father; instead looking just at his mother. "So talk." Iroh rolled his eyes softly.

Zarra took a deep breath and looked at her son, "You're grounded for two months."

Both Zarra and Keido were surprised that Iroh did not light the entire room on fire once he heard this. He screamed loudly, his face flushing over and his eyes exposing with anger. Neither of them said anything as Iroh looked at his mother, begging and pleading for them to change their minds.

"I'm sorry that I did it, I will not do it again." Iroh told them in a wining voice.

"And we appreciate that Iroh." Zarra told him, reaching out and patting his leg.

"But you are still grounded." Keido added, saying nothing else about it.

Iroh glared at his father, then looked back to his mother. "What about the trip?" He asked her.

Zarra shook her head, "You will not be going." Iroh pressed hips lips together, looking at her with the same angry amber eyes. Zarra stood up from the bed, Keido following suit. "Go to sleep, you have training in the morning." She said to him as she went to leave the room. Keido followed her as she left the room. He looked back to Iroh saying nothing, just looking at his angry face.

"Fucking coward." Iroh said to his father in a clear and calm voice.

Zarra snapped her had back to her son, her face red. "What did you say?" her voice was just as sure as his was, but more angry.

"I said he is a fucking coward." Iroh said again in a clear voice. He stood up from the bed, looking at his father. "You are a fucking coward who gave up your fire bending to pretend to be an air bender."

Keido said nothing. He stood motionless as he looked into Iroh's eyes. He assumed that some people thought this of him but he never expected to hear these words come out of his only son's mouth. He figured that the hurt was seen on his eyes; but had no way to know for sure.

Zarra's reaction was much more decisive. She walked over to her son and drew her small hand back, bringing it back down on Iroh's cheek in a quick but soft slap. He flinched a little bit as her hand made contact with his skin. He looked up at her with his face red, his eyes large. "You do not talk to your father like that." She spoke in an even and commanding voice. It was not mean or emotional, but just very firm. "And you do not even THINK that about him, understood?"

Iroh said nothing but just nodded at her ever so lightly.

Keido left the room first, his eyes down. Zarra followed, closing the door behind her. Keido stood in the hall, looking down it with a long look on his face. Zarra looked at his sad face; walking up to him and reaching up, putting her hand on his cheek. "I love you." She said looking into his eyes which still showed hurt. He nodded ever so lightly the corners of his lips curling into a smile. He leaned down and kissed her on her full lips quckily. "Are you hungry?" She asked, worried about him.

"I'm ok." He mumbled, "I'm gonna go for a ride."

She simply nodded, leaning up for another kiss. He gave her a quick one on her lips, patting her shoulder. "I will see you later?"

He nodded, turning from her and walking down the hall towards the Flying Bison stables. Zarra sighed sadly watching him go, biting the side of her thumb nail.


	5. Wallgi

_I feel bad that I'm not updating that much. I'm just busy with holidays and what not. So I've not given up. I'm also really glad that so many people like the story. I feel like I get better each time I write something so I'd like to think that this is an improvement. _

Zarra was mindlessly cleaning their already clean bedroom. She would move a statue on the dresser and clean its former location, then move it back only to clean that area as well. It was pure busy work. Something to keep her mind from worrying. It was not working well. She became aware of this when she realized that she was dusting the same book for the 6th time; her thoughts falling to the bald head of her daughter a few rooms down, to the boy that was responsible for this and the harsh words that were said to the love of her life.

She sat the book down and clicked her tongue, her thumb nail going to her mouth. 'Nervous habit' she thought. She had seen her father do it, as well as her two children.

Her attention snapped to the open balcony doors on the far side of the room. She would tell that someone was there. In her years as a Kyoshi Warrior she had leaned a thing or two about chi, about seeing with her feelings and not her eyes. She knew that the person was of no treat her. it was quite the opposite in fact. She walked to the doors, crossing her arms over tunic clad chest.

Keido stood on the stone railing of the balcony, his feet gripping to the thin ledge. "Good evening Princess." he smiled at Zarra with playfulness in his eyes.

She walked out onto the balcony, a soft smile on her face. "Hello Air Acolyte Keido."

"Would you like to take a ride with me?" His voice was soft and sure like he knew her answer before he asked it. He was trying to make it just like it was before they were married, before the kids, before all the formality; stealing late night outings with the girl who was out of his league.

"I don't think we should." She spoke in a soft voice, frowning softly.

"Come on." He reached his hand out, offering it to her. "It will make you feel better."

She thought for a moment, looking up at him. His bald head, fire like eyes and large smile was just the same as it had been all those years ago. "Alright." She reached up and took his hand. He pulled her up onto the balcony ledge with him. They both stood on the ledge, facing opposite directions. She looked at him with a smile as she stepped off the balcony and onto the flying bison saddle that was a few feet away.

He jumped onto the saddle with her, watching her as she climbed to the head of the large beast, settling down in between his large horns. "Hello Wallgi." She told the animal, petting his head softly.

Wallgi just groaned happily as he used his tail to keep him elevated. Keido joined Zarra on his head, sitting next to her. She wrapped her arms around his arm that was near her, laying her head on his shoulder. He grabbed the reigns of the large beast, signaling it to take off with a soft clicking of his mouth.

The beast lurched forward, pressing them both back as it took off. Zarra clung to her husband as they flew quickly though the air, her hair flying behind her head. A wide smile spread across Keido's face and they flew, faster and faster, higher and higher.

When Wallgi finally evened out above some clouds Zarra let go of her grip of Keido, looking around. Above her she could see the deep blue sky littered with specks of light, some of them looking like they were twinkling down on them. Below was the rolling of the clouds, the white and grey rippled looking thick enough to walk on. The entirety of their surroundings was dimly lit by the full moon that was in front of them. Zarra closed her eyes and silently gave thanks to Yue, the moon sprit.

"I got a letter from Katara." Keido broke the silence with a voice that was more than a sign than anything.

"How is she?"

"She did not say, but we can assume."

She nodded, putting the side of her head on his shoulder again.

"Appa died." Keido's voice was empty, void of emotion. "And they have not seen Tenzin since the funeral."

Zarra lifted her head looking at her love as she reached her hand out and wiped away the one tear that was on his cheek. He said nothing for a little while, but just let his silence do the talking for him. They knew that Appa would die. It was of no surprise that once Aang was gone his lifelong companion would follow. Keido knew that his best friend Tenzin would take the death hard, but he was not expecting him to drop off the face of the earth. He silently wished that this was the only thing that weighed on his heart in this moment though.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes darling?" Zarra had his hand in her's, the tips her of fingers in-between his strong knuckles.

"Do you think Iroh heard that from your father?"

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You know that's dumb." She sighed and pulled her hand away from his, half annoyed that he would think that, "My father has never had anything but respect for you."

"I know that Zarra." He did know that after all, he knew that Zuko thought of him truly like his own son and respected, even admired his life's work. "But what Iroh said was... so specific. I don't think he could come up with that on his own."

She hugged his arm supportively, looking up at him. "No one thinks that about you, Keido." She told him in her soft cooing voice. "People respect you, they respect the choices you have made."

"Even though I'm the father of the future Fire Lord?"

She nodded, taking his chin in her hand and forcing him to look at her, "Especially since you're the father of the future Fire Lord." She saw pain in his eyes as she spoke to him.

"I feel so lost, Zarra." His voice was low and soft, shaking a little bit as tears feel onto his cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, pressing her face into his neck. He held her close, crying silently into her wavy auburn hair. Wallgi groaned at them, sensing the distress coming from his riders and wanting them to know he was there for them as well.

Keido reached down and petting his head softly, "I know boy." He looked back at Zarra, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Lets have another baby." He said as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Do you think thats best right now?"

He nodded, "I do. I know you've been wanting one."

He was right. Ever since Mika had turned five she had wanted another child. Keido had been putting it off though for reasons that he was not really sure of. "Another baby might be fun."

He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his long arm around the back of her shoulders, "I think we should do it."

She smiled happily in his arms, feeling the warmth that his fire bending body still contained on her skin. "You know one of these days the flying off into the night on a sky bison thing is not going to work on me." She chuckled a little bit.

"See, no." he smiled as well. "You will always be impressed by my sky bison." She frowned at him, knowing that he was right.


	6. Tea Time

Mika's bedroom had a small white table with three small matching stools around it. This set had been her mothers, and was now hers. While it belonged to Zarra it had been the frequent host to tea parties with her father and grandfather. She had always enjoyed these events that were filled with laughs and strange advice that she still did not even fully understand. After Grandpa Iroh died there was no more tea time. Her mother had told her that it was nothing to do with her, that things had just changed. By the time that Zuko wanted to take tea again Zarra was too old; her mind on other things, specifically an Air Acolyte that she fancied.

As the table passed onto the next generation Zuko made it a point to never miss tea time. He made the same tea that he had all those years ago, always remembered to bend some of the heat out liquid as not to burn the small lips that drank it. MIka always made these times fun for him and anyone else that joined them.

On this day it was particularly fun as Zarra and Keido had both joined them for afternoon tea. Zuko and Zarra sat on the stools along with Mika, Keido sitting on the floor next to his daughter, his long legs bent awkwardly so they could fit. The three adults also had white bandages wrapped around their head just like Mika had.

She gave her father a cookie, "For you."

"Thank you, princess."

Zuko smiled at the girl who was told this morning that hair may never grow on her head again. He was there when the healer made the diagnosis. He had seen the look of sadness in his granddaughter's eyes as the news was given to her and felt like it was a reflection of his own traumatic scarring event. She had been braver than he had though. She did not cry, but just held her mother's hand tight as she was told.

"What is it grandpa?" Mika asked the family patriarch, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I was just think about how proud of you I am." He smiled at her, "I have something to show you too."

"You do?"

Zarra looked at her father, confused, "You do?"

Keido just smiled from the floor, his chin in his hand as he he looked at his father-in-law.

Zarra had just put her long hair up under the bindings and expected her father to do the same. However as he reached up and pulled off the white bindings it was not as she expected. Her hand went to her mouth in a gasp as she looked at her father's head, his long black hair totally gone. Keido said nothing but just smiled at seeing Zarra's reaction.

"I figured that we could grown our hair out together." He said to his granddaughter in a soft voice.

In one swift movement Mika flew from her seat and into her grandfather's arms, her small arms going around his neck. He hugged her softly, kissing the side of her head ever so lightly. She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes going to his deep red left eye. "I will have a scar on my neck; just like you have the one on your eye."

He hated hearing this from her. It broke his heart that after all his work, after all his effort to make things right that another young person in his own family was disfigured purposefully by their male relative. He never wanted his children or grandchildren to be scarred, to have a life long mark of shame on them like he did. But he could not tell any of this to the little girl with blue-grey eyes and auburn hair, looking so much like her mother and grandmother. He just nodded, looking her small face over. "We can be scar buddies."

She just laughed and sat back down onto the small white stool and filled her grandfather's small cup with tea from the small tea pot. She noticed the glare that her mother was giving her father now; Zarra's eyes barring down into Keido's soul. Keido just smiled happily at her, mouthing something unreadable to her.

* * *

Suki was in the informal dining room with Iroh, watching him while he worked on his school work. It had been two days since the incident and he had been more than aloof during this time. He did his tasks silently, going to school and training with out even making eye contact with anyone. Suki wanted to talk to him, wanted to figure out what if anything she could do to make him feel better, to break him out of what he was feeling. She just looked at him with a sigh.

He felt her sign from across the table, looking up at her. He was not angry at her like he was as his father, or his sister; he had never been angry at her in his entire life for one reason. He loved his grandmother but he also feared her, even more so than he did his grand father or mother. She was a non-bender who had fought along the benders to end the war. She did not have to use bending to become a dominate figure, she just was; and he found this terrifying.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head firmly, looking back down to his school work. He did not want to talk about what had happen. He did not want to talk about his punishment, or his sister or his father. He did not want to talk about anything.

"Well I'd like to." She put the cup of tea that she had been drinking down onto the table with a soft clink. "The healer said that your sister may never grow hair again on her head." As she said this her mind went to earlier, when she walked in on her son-in-law shaving her husband's head. She had been horrified at seeing Zuko with half of his head void of the long black locks that she had always loved. She had been angry at first, but them proud when she found out why he had done this.

"Will she have a scar?" Iroh asked pulling her out of the memory.

"She will, it will cover part of her back and neck." Her voice was soft but sure. She wanted him to know the full extent of his actions that he had brought upon his sister.

"Do you hate me?" Iroh's eyes were sad as he asked his grand mother this.

She looked into his amber eyes, taking a deep breath as her mind wandered to the wise old man that this boy was named for. To the man that had made her husband, daughter, and to extent her who they were today. She thought about what he would have done if he was sitting in her seat, in her position.

"No Iroh, I don't hate you. I understand that you have lost your way and I will still love you no matter what."

It was not what he expected at all. He wanted her to hate him, he wanted her to never speak to him again. He not only wanted these things but he needed them even though he was not sure why. He looked her over; her hair auburn with wisps of grey in the strands, her almost violet eyes looking back at her. He felt like he was looking at an older version of his own mother and sister and got great comfort from it. He always got comfort from this long retired Kyoshi Warrior, even when he did not want it.


	7. Air Acolyte Keido

"Mommy, can I take all my dollies?" Mika asked her mother with a large smile on her face, her arms filled with a dozen or so dolls of different materials and colors.

"How about two." Zarra held up two fingers as she looked up from Mika's bag.

Mika sighed and sat the dolls down on her bed, "I guess I can do two."

Zarra smiled at the little girl, feeling the familiar relief fall over her at the sight of little hairs growing out over her small head. They were thick and auburn in color, just like they had been, just like her own were. It had been a week since the accident, and the girl had been so strong though the entire thing that Zarra and everyone else had been so impressed and proud of the girl.

Mika picked two dolls out and handed them to her mother who then put them in the bag with the girl's other items. She put them rest of them back in their places, taking great care not to make any one doll sit in an awkward way.

"How long will be we gone again?"

Zarra rolled her eyes lightly, it was only the third time the girl had asked that in the past hour, "About two months."

"Thats a long time." Mika commented, running back over to the bed once her task was complete and jumping onto the bed that he mother was working on.

"It is. We have a lot of places to go though." Zarra folded up a small green dress and placed it into the bag with the others.

"We are going to Kyoshi Island, right?"

Zarra smiled, knowing that she had talked about this very topic with the girl before. "Yes, we are going to Kyoshi island, and yes you will be getting your first pair of fans when we go."

Mika smiled widely at her mother, reaching out and grabbing a shirt and folding it the same way that she saw her doing it. "When can I be a warrior like you and Grandma were?"

"You can join when you are thirteen, but the sooner you start your training the better." Zarra was concentrating on her task at had while talking to the girl, wanting to get her packed and ready to go in plenty of time to get her things taken care of before they left in the morning.

"How old were you?" Mika had grown bored of helping and pulled her doll out of the bag, running her fingers though its fine black hair.

"I was 7, same as you."

"Was grandma that young?"

"She was 8 when she started."

"Why am I starting a year earlier than her?"

"Because your grandmother only had to be trained to be a warrior. You have fire bending as well as dao swords to be trained in like I did."

Mika groaned and threw herself on the bed, clutching her doll. "I don't wanna be trained in stupid dao swords. Let Iroh do that."

"Come on now Mika, its very important to your grandfather and I that you be proficient in them."

Mika curled up in bed a little bit, "I don't see the point."

"You will when you are older." Zarra knew that this would end the conversation, which is exactly as she wanted.

Mika just groaned and held the doll, watching her mother work. She felt the tension of the band-aids that were still on her neck and back. These had to stay there till the skin was totally healed and it was a fact that thoroughly annoyed her. She reached back to pick at the sticky substance that make her skin crawl.

"Don't even think about it." Zarra scolded softly, not even having to look at her.

Mika groaned dramatically, sitting up in bed. "How long are we going to be gone?"

"Why don't you go see what Daddy is doing." Zarra stopped her task and looked at the girl, her eye brows raised.

"I think I will go see what Daddy is doing." Mika said as if he had been her idea, getting off the bed with her doll and walking from her bedroom.

Zarra sighed and got back to work, glad that she was finally able to do her task in peace.

* * *

Mika creeped into the small shrine that was in the palace. She knew that she would find her father here. Its where he went when he needed to think. He had been coming here more and more since Aang's death and the accident. She slipped off her shoes and silently walked over the wood floor till she got to him.

He was sitting with crossed legs, his clenched fists pressed together in front of him with his eyes closed. It was the position he always took while meditating. It was the same one that she had seen both Aang and Tenzin do plenty of times. She got on her knees and crawled towards her father, slipping her head under his arms and sitting in his lap. She held her doll close as she leaned back and laid her head on her fathers' chest.

He smiled happily at feeling the girl in his lap. He moved his arms from their position to that he could hug her closer to him. She smiled happily as his long arms held her, they always made her feel so safe.

"Daddy?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yes sweetheart?" His head was facing forward, his eyes still closed.

"Why don't you have tattoos like Aang and Tenzin do?" She ran her small fingers over his forearms and hands, in the location that she was used to seeing blue ink on her father's friends.

He opened his eyes, the smile dropping from his face. "I'm not an AirBender, and only AirBenders can have those tattoos."

"I don't think that it should matter. I mean you are just like Aang and Tenzin, you act like them and dress like them and save your head like them and even have your own bison." Mika's mind flashed to Wallgi, wondering what the was doing and making up her mind to go see him next.

"Still its not my place. Those are Air Bending master's tattoos and since I am not an Airbender I cannot have them."

"Then why are you not an air bender?" She asked him, looking back at him.

"Because I'm a fire bender."

She sat forward in his lap and looked back at him with disbelieve. "No you're not." She laughed a little bit.

He nodded, "It's true."

"I don't believe you. I've know you my entire life and I've never seen you fire bend." She laid back against him with a huff.

He laughed and tickled her side a little bit, making her squirm in his lap. "Thats cause I gave up my Fire Bending."

"Why would you do that? Fire bending is almost the best thing in the world."

He sighed, kissing the top of her head. "You see I was not as lucky as you as a child. I had two parents that were not very nice and would do not nice things to me." he tightened his grip around his daughter, laying his chin in her head.

She frowned softly and held his arms as she listened to him.

"When I was about your brother's age I got tired of it and I ran away from home. I wandered though the woods for days, lost and scared but unwilling to go back. I kept myself warm with my fire bending and also used it to cook any small animals that I managed to catch."

"You did all that?"

He nodded, "I sure did."

"Then what happened?"

"I finally came across a place that was built into a mountain. Even though is was half destroyed I could tell that it was someplace very special. There was a spring with fresh water, trees with fruits all over the place and plenty of places to sleep and. The most amazing thing about the place was the large statues all over. They were of both men and woman with simple robes and arrows on their hands and foreheads."

"Airbenders."

He nodded, "I was at the Western Air temple without even knowing it. I loved the place so much that I choose to make it my new home. I lived there for almost a year by myself. I felt so peaceful in this amazing place and I never wanted to be any other place as long as I lived. It was on a cool summer day that I awoke to find a group of people in red and gold robes in my home, walking around like they owned the place. I was scared. I thought that they were going to harm this place that I loved so much."

"Did you attack them?" She was listening to his story intently, her eye browed gathered.

"I did. I thought they were up to no good. I had ran away from so many things in my life and I had finally found something that I loved and I refused to run away from it. So I attached them with my fire bending, making them scream and run for cover. After my initial attack I myself sinking down into the ground till only my head was showing. I was crying, panicking at the thought that I was going to be hurt, that I had failed at protecting this palce. It was then that a tall man dressed like the others came into my line of site. He was bald with a blue arrows on his forehead and hands."

"Aang?"

He nodded, "It was Aang. He asked me who I was and why I was attacking his friends. I told him that I was only protecting the place that was my only home. It then occurred to me that his markings were just like that of the people on the statues. He told me that he was one of these people, that him and his son were the last of them. I broke down crying, telling him everything that had happened. I told him about my fire bending, about my parents and how long I had been on my own in this wonderful place.

"Once he knew that I was of no harm to anyone he bent me out of the ground. He told me that he was the Avatar and that he was sorry about everything that had happened and wanted to help me. In the next few weeks he, along with his son Tenzin, taught me to meditate in that pace and how to be an Air Acolyte. Before we left that air temple I took my vow to become an Air Acolyte and accepted my new name. My vow included me promising to never fire bend again."

"And have you?"

"Once or twice I've sneezed fire, but it's never intentional." He checked the bandages that were on her back and neck, making sure that it was still in place and not not too dirty.

"You said you got a new name?"

He nodded, "Keido was my name from then on."

"What was it before that?"

He just shook his head, "Its not important."

She nodded softly, "Alright." She bit her lip looking down at his hands. "Do you wish you had arrows?"

He nodded, "Sometimes, yes. I feel like an Air bender in every other way, accept for that fact that I'm not."

"You'll always be my favorite Air Bender daddy." She leaned down and kissed the top of his hand, in the location that she felt with all her heart there should be a blue tattoo.

He just laughed a little bit, "Thank you Mika." He held her for a moment, looking down at the ground. "Wanna go see Wallgi?"

"YEAH!" She cried out happily, squirming out of his arms and to her feet.

He just laughed and stood with her, taking her hand and walking from the shrine.

They make their way to the bison stable to find The Fire Lord already there, combing the very large animal in front of the stables with a special brush made just for him. He smiled at Keido and Mika when he saw them.

"Grandpa how did you know that we were going to come and see Wallgi?" She ran to him. He arched down and scooped her into his arms happily.

"Just a lucky guess." He kissed her on the cheek, lifting her up onto his back. She crawled onto it with a grin, reaching down and running her fingers though Wallgi's fur. It made the Bison groan with happiness feeling the girl pet him.

Zuko laughed at seeing her up there like that. His hands went back to the bison's fur, petting it softly. Keido stood by his father-in-law and watched him go at his task, one eye on Mika as she climbed over Wallgi's fur.

Keido watched Zuko's hands as he combed the bison's fur. His long strong hands smoothing it as a comb ran though it.

He could not help buy compare his hands to those of his father-in-law. The first time he had meet Zuko was when he was 10, shortly after coming to live with the Avatar and his family. He remembered shaking his strong hand, feeling the rough patches that were almost leather like in their texture. His hands were still the same way, even after all these years.

_'The hands of a fire bender'_. He thought. He sighed every so lightly as he looked at his own hands. They were long like the Fire Lords but very soft the the touch, they were delicate and a little feminine looking. At least Zuko's were good for something other than holding a child's hand or helping his wife with her hair. He could not help but feel totally emasculated.

It also became aware to him that he could not fire bend even if he wanted to, even if he had to with these hands.

"I want you to know something." His father-in-law said, finally breaking the silence between the two of them.

Keido closed his hands, looking over and down at the Fire Lord. "What's that?"

Zuko looked at him with his head turned, the un scarred side of his face facing him. "Ever since I meet you, ever since I heard from Aang who you were and what you had been though, I've had nothing but respect for you. I would never think, let alone tell your son, any different."

Keido looked at the man and smiled a little bit, nodding. "I know. I don't know why I thought that; it just took me off guard when he said that."

Zuko looked forward again and nodded, "I understand; I would have also likely thought the same thing in your position. " Saying nothing else about it.

"What are you two talking about?" Mika was laying on her belly on Wallgi's back, her hands under her chin as she looked down on them.

"Nothing, quit being a nib nose." Keido smiled at her, climbing up onto Wallgi with her. "You wanna take a ride?" He asked Zuko.

"I'm fine, you two go ahead though." He stepped away from the animal, setting the brush down.

"Are you sure?" Mika looked to her beloved grandfather as she and her father slid to Wallgi's head. She sat in front of her father, grabbing the reigns on the bison.

Zuko just nodded, "I need to get inside anyways." He ran his hand over his scalp, feeling the small grey hairs that were growing on his head.

Keido just nodded at him with a smile and took the reigns from her, making the clicking sound and letting Wallgi take off. Mika laughed happily as she held onto her father's arms, the bison taking off into the sky. Keido laughed at her reaction, thinking that she was so much like her mother in many many ways.

* * *

_In all honesty this is kinda a hard story to write. I know what I want to happen its just getting there that is proving to be problematic, which is why I'm not updating as much as I would like. I've not given up though so be patient with me. :) _


	8. The Departure

Zarra's eyes opened to the sun dancing across her bed and hitting her eyes. She could not help but smiling; she loved waking up like this. With a soft sigh she reached over to her husband's side of the bed to touch his soft skin but found it vacant. She frowned and sat up onto her elbows, looking around the room for him. She found him sitting on the floor with his back to foot of the bed. All she could see was the back of his head which was down a little bit as he meditated. She lifted herself up as she wrapped her sheet around her naked frame and crawled to him.

She laid down on her stomach with her head next to his as he looked back at her with a smile, "Morning."

She moaned a little bit and licked the edge of his ear, nibbling on it as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Its nice to see you too." He chuckled.

"I'm going to miss you." She said sadly into his ear. "Two months is a long time to be apart from one another."

He nodded in agreement, "But just think of how nice it will be when we see one another." He put his hands on her upper arms, rubbing them lovingly with a smile on his face.

"You can still come you know. We can have one of the nannies watch Iroh."

He shook his head, closing his eyes. "No, I need to stay with him." Zarra nodded as she continued to nibble on his ear, "Then when you get back we can continue with our mission."

She laughed happily, "I'm looking forward to that."

He just smiled, feeling her warm breath in his ear. "Did you tell your Dad about me asking about that thing with Iroh?" His face was leaned back so that his lips were grazing her skin.

She nodded, kissing him on the cheek before pressing her own against his. "I did. He said he would talk to you about it."

"He did."

She removed her one hand from his neck, then used that hand to run her fingers tips over his free cheek. "I know that something is bothering you, I wish you would tell me."

He sighed in comfort at her touch, a smile on his face. "A lot has happened the past few weeks. I guess I'm just adjusting."

"It will pass, my love." She kissed him on the cheek softly with a smile. "Things will be alright soon."

Keido sighed and closed his eyes thinking that things would not be alright any time soon. Teinzin was still AWOL, his mentor was gone, his daughter was scarred for life, and Iroh still hated him and everyone else. All those things came together and pressed down on him, making him nervous and scared.

As he looked into his wife's golden eyes he felt all of this evaporate from around him. He always felt like this with her. That as long as he was her and him together it was going to be alright. He nodded, a smile on his face. She smiled back, pressing her lips to his in a soft and loving kiss. He moaned happily into the kiss, his large ears turning read as she ran a hand down his chest.

She pulled away from him, sitting herself up onto the bed and letting the sheet slide off her. Keido turned around and looked at his wife, her wavy reddish brown hair cascading around her upper body. "Come on." She said, motioning him towards her.

"You have time?" He stood up, pulling at his brown sleep pants.

"I'm the Crown Princess, I make my own time." She reached out for his hand, taking it and pulling him into bed with her.

* * *

Iroh was sitting out on the docks watching his family's luggage being loaded onto the medium sized ship that they wo uld be taking on their journey. He sat on his pakced bag with his elbow on his knees, his chin in his hands. He had really though that they would change their minds. There was no way that they would leave him behind. They had been planning this trip for almost a year and he had been looking forward to it for months. It was going to be his first time seeing Kyoshi Island and both of the Poles. They just had to let him go.

"Iroh you need to take your bags back to the wagon." His mother told him as she helped Mika down off the wagon that had brought them to the docks.

Iroh looked at her with his large golden eyes, thinking that if he just looked at her long enough she would change her mind.

Mika held onto her mother's pants as she looked at Iroh, she was still scared of him in a way and did not like being close to him with out one of the adults.

"Are you sure?" He asked his mother after glancing at his sister for a moment.

Zarra nodded, "Yes. You are not going."

It was then that Mika saw her grandmother out of the corner of her eyes as she walked off the ship, making sure that things were alright for the long journey. Mika let go of her mother and ran for the Fire Lady.

Suki smiled as she picked her up, "Wanna see your room?" Mika just nodded as Suki took her back onto the ship.

Iroh saw his Grandmother and Sister walk onto the ship, Mika's still shinny head reflecting the late morning sun and felt a crushing weight on his heart. He wanted more than anything to go to this trip with them. He did the only thing that he thought might work.

His face drew into a sharp frown and a high pitched cry came from his mouth, tears in his eyes. Zarra looked at her son with stern eyes as he cried, no sobbed, in front of her. He continued for a long time until he felt his face dry up, his breath heaving.

"All done?"

He nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"Good. Stand up." He did as he was told, watching her as she grabbed his bag and put the it back into the wagon. "Come on board to say goodbye." She told him.

He shook his head, his hands clenched into fists looking down with a frown on his face.

"You are not going to see us for two months, you need to say good bye." She turned him him and walked back onto the ship, saying nothing else.

After a few moments of him huffing in place on the dock he finally walked into the ship, his arms crossed over his chest and tears on his cheeks.

The first thing he heard was the laughter of his sister as she ran around the halls of the ship from one room to another. He thought that she would feel at home being the only kid on board, she could get all the attention just like she wanted. He heard his father chasing after her, laughing at the girl. This also made him sick. He hated the way that he was always so happy around her. _'What the hell is he so happy about anyways?'_

"There you are." He turned to see his grandfather behind him. Zuko looked at him with a frown, "Couldn't convince mom to let you go?"

Iroh shook is head sadly, "Can you talk to her?" He was pleading a little bit.

Zuko shook his head, "No can do kiddo. Your parents know what is best for you."

"I don't know how many times I can say that I'm sorry before they forgive me." He found that he was crying a little bit again.

"Its not a matter of forgiveness." Zuko kneeled down in front of the boy, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "You made a mistake my grandson and you have to take responsibility for it."

"I do take responsibility and I am sorry for it."

He sighed lightly, looking at him. "But what you did was wrong, you do know that right?" He asked.

"I was just upset! I never wanted to hurt her."

"But do you know that it was wrong?"

Iroh looked into his grandfather's eyes; the one large and open, the other looking like it was always half closed due to the scar tissue around it. He knew what the man wanted him to say, that he knew it was wrong. The fact of the matter is he did not see it like that. I really felt that Mika got exactly what she had coming.

Zuko could see the resolve in the boys eyes and stood up, "That is why you are not going on this trip."

"Please! I don't wanna be home with the stupid nannies!"

"You're not. Your father is staying with you."

Iroh's eyes opened wide and looked up at his grandfather as he started to walk away from Iroh and towards the living room area. The only thing worse than not being able to go was having to be stuck at home with his father. His stomach dropped as he thought about being around just his father for the next two months.

Zuko walked into the large living room on the ship ware Keido was walking around with Mika pulling him along, her showing him the different things in the room. He laughed happily as she did this, savoring the last moments that he would have with the little girl for a while. Iroh flopped down on the sofa watching them with a frown.

Keido hugged Mika closely, picking her up as he did so as she kicked her legs happily. "I'm gonna miss you daddy."

He nodded kissing the side of her little head. "I'm gonna miss you too baby." His voice was sad as he spoke, his arms around her waist. He sat her back down and turned to his in-laws, "You guys take care, alright?"

"You too." Suki hugged her tall son-in-law with one arm, patting his back. "We will be back before you know it." She let go of him and he nodded at Zuko who then looked at Iroh who was still pouting.

"Can I have a hug?" The Fire Lord asked his grandson. Iroh just stood up and hugged him weakly around his waist, groaning a little bit. Zuko just shook his head and patted his back. Iroh repeated this with his grandmother. Mika was on the other side of the room, watching Iroh as he walked towards her. Mika flinched a little bit, coiling away from him. Zarra saw this and put her hands on Iroh's shoulders, stopping him in his place.

"Say good bye to your sister." She told him softly.

"Bye." He mumbled to himself, looking away.

"Come on. I will walk you two out." Zarra offered, turning Iroh to the door.

Keido kneeled down and hugged his daughter again, kissing her on the cheek which mad her giggle happily. "Be good, alright?"

She nodded and kissed the tip of his nose. "I will."

* * *

Zarra helped Iroh up onto the wagon, making sure that he was in place as Keido walked towards them. "You be good, alright?" Zarra told her son.

He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in annoyance.

She reached out and touched his cheek, "I will miss you, sweetie." Iroh pulled himself away, cringing a little bit. "Be good for your father."

"He will." Keido told her, reaching out and patting her back softly.

Zarra nodded at Keido as he took her hand. "Stay there." She said in a firm voice.

Iroh just rolled his eyes as Keido pulled her away from the wagon and towards the ship. They stopped about half way there and turned to one another. He held both of her hands in his own hands and pulled them up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "I'm going to miss you."

She nodded happily, "I will miss you too. I will write to you when we get to Kyoshi. I want you to be there for her fan ceremony."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nodded, "I can get away for a new days." They leaned into one another and kissed each other tenderly, a smile on their faces as they did so.

Iroh watched from the wagon, his eyes rolling at the showing of affection between his parents.


	9. A Fort and a Dollhouse

_I'm really sorry this took so long. I'm gonna try and get this done by the time school starts up again on the 7th. I've just been busy and lacking ideas on this. Now that I have my other story done though I will devote as much time as possible to this. _

_I swear on Fish Sticks and Custard. _

* * *

The royal quarters of the fire nation ship was stiffly decorated with rich tapestries and elegant furnishings. It was not as warm or friendly as the palace was. It was for this reason that the first night at sea Suki, Zarra and Mika built a large fort in the center of the living room. It was made of blankets and sheets, and was large enough for the three of them to lay around a large trey that had a candle burning in its center. They each had a cup of tea and several cookies in front of them.

Suki was laying next to Mika on there stomachs, their forearms touching as Zarra was laying across from them.

"Mommy, will you tell me how you and daddy feel in love?" Mika looked at her mother, his chin resting in her hand.

"It's a good story." Suki laughed a little bit before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well." Zarra smiled to herself, looking at the flame of the candle. "I first meet your father after he came to live on Air Temple Island. I was 12 at the time and was on my way to Kyoshi Island to start my life as a Warrior. I was stopping by the Island to see Aang, Katara and the kids before I went, knowing that I was going to be gone for a while." she laughed to herself, her eyes casting downward. "And there was this boy there; who was so much fun to be around and oh so sweet. He just made me smile even though I was mean to him."

"You were mean to daddy?" Mika laughed a little bit as she nibbled on a cookie.

"I was horrible to him. I think I made him cry a few times."

"It was bad." Suki said in agreement, recalling how Keido had presented Zarra with a flower, only to have her light it on fire.

Zarra laughed, "I did not mean to be. He was just so sweet and sensitive I could do nothing to him and he would get so upset. I mean he was only 10 so he was still very much a kid and I really bullied him."

"Now we know why he was like that." Suki told them.

"Why?"

"Well he was in love with me." Zarra blused a little bit. "The very first time he saw me he told Tenzin that he was going to marry me."

"Did you know that then?" Mika was taken by her mother's tale, her eyes dreamy looking.

"Of corse not. We were both just kids and I thought that he was all jokes." She laughed to herself a little bit, thinking about how confused she had been when he tried to kiss her but instead just head butted her. "I left the island and went to Kyoshi and spent the next 7 years there and all over the world working with the other Warriors."

"So you did not see him for 7 years?"

Zarra shook her head, "Nope. I was just shy of my twentieth birthday when I finally went back." She smiled to herself, tucking some hair behind her ear, "He had grown up so much but was still that shy funny little boy from so long ago. He made me laugh and I loved being around him."

"He was handsome too." Suki said under her breath, laughing a little bit.

Zarra laughed, a blush creeping across her face. She would never forget walking into the laundry room late one night, wearing nothing but her undergarments and seeing him and Tenzin in their shorts. She did not see her own blush, or the one on Keido (her eyes were not exactly on his face). Tenzin on the other hand saw both of their reactions, and could not help buy laugh hysterically.

"Did you fall in love with him then?" Mika asked her mother, pulling her out of her day dream.

"Kinda." She smiled at her daughter. "I definitely felt something for him but I was not sure what it was. I went back to Kyoshi Island to fill the role as the group's commander, like grandma was. That is when your father started visiting me."

"On Wallgi, right?"

She nodded. "He would fly for days just to be with me for a few hours. No matter ware I went in the world he always there at my door or window asking me to fly off into the night with him. I always said yes. It was on those rides that was had our first kiss, that I feel in love with him."

Her favorite memory was that of Keido crouching down on the ledge of her window in her room on Kyoshi Island; their lips locked. He was not supposed to be there, and they would both be in trouble if caught. She should have wanted to break away from him, instead she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the room.

"A year or so after we started doing this we started really talking about our future." Zarra smiled over at her mother, "And you both know the rest."

"A beautiful love story if there ver was one." Suki added, smiling at her daughter.

"He went to grandpa and asked if he could marry me."

"That was a fun conversation. I think that he made your daddy cry a little bit." Suki laughed a little bit, nudging Mika happily.

Mika laughed, "But Grandpa said it was ok?"

Suki nodded, "He did. He was so happy that it was going to be Keido and not Admiral Choaz."

"Who?" Mika inquired.

"He was a boy that quite fancied your mother." Suki winked at Mika.

Zarra rolled her eyes, "I was not interested in Choaz at all."

"He was sure interested in you, and your father thought that it would be a good match."

"I did not think they would be a good match." Zuko's voice could be heard from outside the fort.

"Quit eavesdropping." Suki said playfully.

He ducked his head into the fort, holding a trey of fresh tea and more cookies. "Its not eavesdropping if you're talking about me."

"Did you like the other boy?" Mika asked him as she moved the things from the tray in his hands to the one that was sitting in the center of them.

"I liked him in the way that he was a good man and Admiral." Zuko sat the tray in his hands aisde, laid on his stomach on the pillows next to Mika so that she was in between both her grandparents. "But I did not want him to marry your mother. It was too obvious, too planned."

"Its true." Suki added. "Everyone just assumed that the future Fire Lord was a good match for the prominent admiral. We did not want them to get married because of any thing like that though."

"We wanted her to get married because she loved the person, not because it would be a good political match." Zuko took a drink of the tea that he had brought for himself.

"Like we did." Suki smiled a little bit, motioning to her husband. "And you will one day." She pressed her head to the little girl's making her giggle happily.

Mika giggled happily, "I hope he is a brave and handsome earth bender."

"You will be surprised." Zarra told her daughter. "Just when you think you have it figured out fate takes you by surprise."

"Fate is funny like that." Zuko said under his breath, glancing over at his wife who was looking at him with soft loving eyes. He took a cookie in his hand and offered it to the girl.

She took it with a smile, "I still hope he is handsome." She said as she took a bit of the cookie.

* * *

Iroh stood in the center of the dark nursery, his eyes fixating on the objects around him that were dimly lit by the moon light coming into the room though the large window. He breathed deeply as looked at the toys in the room. Most of them were Mika's; an assorted collection of dolls, stuffed animals and a very large intricate doll house. It was this doll house that was the main focus of Mika's affection in life.

The house was a good deal taller than she was and featured several well decorated rooms with intricate furnishings and delicate decorations. She would spend hours upon hours pouring her attention over it. He would watch in annoyance as she would talk to the tiny dolls that lived in it while she decorated and redecorated the small rooms.

He walked to the house, opening the side of it so that he could see into the rooms. The moon lit up the contents of it this beloved treasure. He thought about how much this would have cost, how many people would have worked on all these little details for this little girl to enjoy. It was truly fit for a princess. Thats what she was after all, '_A fucking princess.'_

He reached into the house and plucked a small doll made of fabric and glass off of the lush red sofa it was sitting on. He looked at the doll, holding it in his hand. It looked back at him with its glass eyes and painted on smile.

"Why are you so fucking happy?" He got a rush of adrenaline as the bad word came from his lips. He did take a certain amount of pleasure from saying it. He could feel his heart beat in his ears as he clenched the doll tighter. In one swift movement he drew his hand back and threw the doll at the nearby wall as hard as he could.

As the tiny doll shattered on the wall it sent a soft crash though the silent still room. Iroh did not move for a while, but just shook in the darkness, his heart still beating in his ears. He needed more. He reached into the doll house and started pulling things out with both hands and throwing them at the wall. He emptied two of the room doing this, grasping for anything and everything that was removable and that he could get his hand around.

It was not enough though. He turned around and saw a long wood stick, one of the bats that he used to play ball with. He reached back and grabbed it, holding it into his hands with a tight firm grip. He lifted the bat over his head and without a moment's hesitation brought it down upon the doll house, one of the floors crumbling under his swing. He felt his entire body shake as he repeated this over and over again to the doll house, the floors crumbling under his bat, the small furnishings flying as he hit it.

He continued to smash the doll house until it was nothing but a pile of rubble under his bat. He stopped swinging and looked down at the now destroyed doll house. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as best he could. He loved the way that the house looked under him, he loved the destruction that he had made.

Most of all he loved that he had killed something that was so important to her; so important to her childish ways.

He dropped the bat and left the room, leaving the destruction behind him.


	10. Testing the Waters

Keido sat in the shrine in the palace, a heavy frown on his face. It was a simple shrine with the statues of Avatars Kyohi and Roku at its head. Around the statues were candles and pictures of departed friends and family.

There were pictures of Ozai, Ursa, Azula, and Iroh. Keido had never meet any of these people. They had passed either before Zarra was born or when she was young. He had heard stories about them though, mostly about Iroh. He wished that he had gotten to meet the man that was the name sake of his own son.

There were other faces in pictures, ones that he did not know as well. There were Suki's parents, a young fire nation woman with two knots on top of her head whom he knew to be an old friend of his in-laws, and a few others that he did not have a clue at all who they were (the one he was always curious about was a drawing of a young man with wild hair and a stick of grass sticking out of his mouth).

The one image that really held his attention was the one that hung on the wall behind and in between the statues. It was a picture of Aang, taken just a few years ago. His eyes were closed, a soft smile on his face as his head was tilted down a little bit. It was the perfect position of reverence and comfort, and was one that he had seen on his master many a times.

It brought him no comfort now though, but only made him more confused. He wanted more than anything to talk to him, to ask him for help, to seek guidance from him.

"Do you remember what I told you the day I got married?" Keido said to himself, looking at the picture. "I told you that I was scared, and that I was way in over my head." He laughed a little bit, "You just laughed and told me that that never stopped me from doing anything before." He ran his hands over his bald head.

"And sure enough here I am again, scared and in over my head." He sighed a little bit. "I have a son..." He shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. He thought about the ruins of the doll house that he had found that morning. The bloody cuts all over Iroh's arms from the damage he had inflicted on himself while commencing the destruction. "He is a wonderful boy. Smart, funny and brave as hell. I'm so proud of him." He looked at the picture of his friend and master, "Which makes this hurt even more."

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to find his center, trying to connect to that which gave him peace. He was looking for even just the smallest speck of light, of hope, of inspiration.

The only thing that came to mind was a moment from him child hood. A moment of love and clarity that he remembered and held dear.

His mother held him in her arms, her soft fingers gently tracing over the burn mark on his arm. The skin was pealing, the pain like lightning though his small body. It was another injury inflicted by his father as some kind of punishment. He could not recall what he had done, only the agony that he felt. The sensation of the pain was replaced by the feeling of her soft strong hands on his wound, trying to clean him, trying to heal him. He had stopped crying, his tears replaced by a smile.

The roles switched in his head, and it became Iroh in his own arms. He pressed his hands to the woulds on his son's arm, stoping the tears that were flowing from his eyes.

He felt a voice in his head, low and rolling. He knew in an instant who it was, even though he had never meet the owner of the voice.

"A father's role is to love and support a son when he needs it the most, even if its when he believes he needs it the least."

Keido opened his eyes and looked at the picture of Iroh, of the man who had spoken to him though his sprit. He smiled a little bit, knowing that he was right.

* * *

Keido walked to Iroh's bedroom, letting himself in without knocking. The boy was sitting in the center of his bed, his hands in his short black hair. He looked up at his father with a frown, "Can you never knock?" He asked with a frown.

Keido shook his head and sat on the bed, "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk." Iroh rolled his eyes.

"Then we don't have to talk, we can just sit here."

"Go away." Iroh growled at his father.

Keido reached out and took his son's hand, holding it tight. "I won't go."

Iroh looked at his father, his face red with anger. "I said GO!"

Keido blinked slowly, taking his son's other hand into his own. "I do not know what the anger in your heart is from, but I want to help you."

"I'm not angry." He tried to pull away from his father.

"Then what is it?"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Iroh took a deep breath his lungs filling with hot hair. He drew his lips together, preparing to breathe fire at his father.

Keido let go of Iroh's hand and quickly moved it up to his mouth, pressing it there. He had felt a little bit of fire on his hand, the feeling being something unusual but very familiar at the same time. He looked into his son's eyes as the boy looked at him with annoyance and frustration. "You are my son Iroh. I will not be afraid of you, and I will not leave you when you so very much need someone by your side." He smiled at him a little bit, "I love you, my boy."

Iroh's eyes were heavy and sad as he looked at his father, their golden eyes looking into one another's.

"I don't know what is going on with you, but I want to, and will help you. Understood?" He pulled his hand away from his lips.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Iroh mumbled.

"Then why did you attack your sister, why did you destroy the doll house?"

"CAUSE SHE IS SO FUCKING STUPID!" He yelled, his hands going to head and pulling at his hair. "SHE'S A CHILD!"

"Yes she is Iroh." He took his hands from his head, holding them in his own large ones. "She is only 7. Why is it a bad thing to be a child?"

"You don't understand."

"Help me understand."

Iroh just shook his head, "You would not."

"Try." Keido kept his eyes locked with his son's trying to talk to him, trying to pull anything that he could out of him.

Iroh just looked into his eyes, then at his face and features. "Every time I look at you I see him." He spoke in a soft voice, tears in his eyes.

"Then talk to me as you would him."

"You are not him though." Iroh corrected. "You are not Aang, you are Keido." He huffed in annoyance, "You are not even him, you are another name."

"I have been Keido for twenty five years now, that is my name, that is my identity."

"But that's not you!" Iroh screamed at him. "You try to be Aang, you try to be Tenzin but you're not!"

"I never tried to be either of them." Keido shook his head looking at the boy.

"Then why did you give up that which make you special?"

"You mean my bending?"

"YES!" Iroh's eyes were clenched. "You gave up that which made you strong, that which made you powerful."

"I thought that fulfillment and peace were more important than power and strength."

"And that makes you weak, and it always will." Iroh told him with a frown.

"So is that why you are angry at me? Because you think that I am weak?"

"Yes." He was looking at him, his lips pressed into a line.

Keido just sighed slightly, "And its ok if you think that I'm weak." He shook his head, "My life's path was not one of power but one of love. To some that would seem like weakness."

"It is weakness." he mumbled, looking down.

Keido nodded and looked at Iroh with a frown, "Its alright if you think that." He took Iroh's hands into his again, squeezing them softly. "Come on, lets get something to eat."

Iroh hesitated for a moment but then nodded.

"Come on." Keido got off the bed after letting go of his hands. Iroh followed and they both walked silently to the kitchen in the palace.

* * *

"Mika, focus." Zarra scolded her daughter gently.

Mika frowned heavily, looking over at her mother. "I am."

"This is important Mika. One wrong movement and you could get hurt or worse."

"Whats worse than getting hurt?"

"Well..." Zarra frowned. "Just do as you are told."

Mika nodded at her mother as she watched her let her hair down, the wavy auburn locks falling around her shoulders and back. Everyone always told Mika how much she looked like her mother. That despite the fact that their irises did not match their features were almost identical. Mika did not see it of corse, not yet anyways. It was a hope of her's though that she would one day be as beautiful as her mother.

"Take the position."

Mika nodded at her and did as she was told. She stood with her feet planted firmly on the ship's deck, her hands at chest level, laid out flat with her finger tips touching. She breathed deeply, her hands pressing downward. With one sure and fluid motion her right hand was pulled back her ring and little finger pressing onto her palm. Her left hand tilted towards her body as her right shoulder rolled back, taking the arm and hand with it. When her arm was moved back as far as she could get it she pulled the arm forward, her hand level with the ground. She brought the hand quickly around, her right foot taking a step forward at the same time that she made this motion. When her hand was extended far enough the crack came.

A blinding blue light came from the tips of Mika's fingers, the blistering lightning flying across the morning sky and dissipating into the distance.

"Very good." Her mother told her with a smile, "I'm so proud of you." She reached out and hugged her daughter happily.

Mika just giggled happily, hugging her mother back.

Zarra pulled away, "The only thing you need to do is keep your hand level as you bring it around. Only flare it up at the very last moment." She leaned up and demonstrated how to do it to Mika, doing it slowly so as to not actually generate the lightning.

Mika nodded and took the position again, getting ready for another go.

Suki frowned a little bit, watching as Mika and Zarra practiced on the deck. They were both sitting on the upper deck of the ship, sitting on some pillows at a low table.

"You should not worry." Zuko told her pouring her some tea from the china tea pot.

"She just seems so young." Suki said with a sigh. "Zarra was almost twelve before she learned this."

"Its different with Mika." He insisted, reaching out and taking his wife's hand into his. "She needs to learn how to use her powers or else she could get hurt. She is more powerful that her mother was at this age, even more so than Azula was."

The name made Suki's skin craw, her hand tightening around Zuko's.

He smiled at her softly, his eyes soft, "She will not go down that path, her teacher is much better." He motioned down to the deck, glancing at Zarra.

"Just like her teacher was better." Suki told Zuko.

He laughed and blushed a little, "I suppose." She laughed a little bit, and leaned across the table, her lips puckering a little bit. He leaned in to meet the kiss.

There was blinding light above their hands as well as a loud crack. The lightning had hit on the wall behind and above them. Suki jumped and shrieked, her hands going to her head which she ducked down. Zuko jumped as well, knocking the things on the table over.

Zarra and Mika laughed together. "Told you I could do it." Zarra told her daughter, popping her hip a little bit.

"ARE YOU BOTH INSANE!?" Suki yelled at them both, clinging to the railing after getting up.

Zuko just laughed loudly, seeing his wife's panic. He knew that Zarra knew what she was doing, but was still slightly annoyed at her actions. It was worth it though to see Suki in such a frantic state over nothing. "I think that is enough lightning for today." He laughed.

"I agree." Suki said, narrowing her eyes down at both of them.

"She's right." Zarra told Mika with a smile.

"But its early." Mika pouted a little, her hands on her hips.

"We can just work on fire bending, how about that?"

Mika nodded, "OK!" She chirped happily.

"Alright." Zarra laughed a little bit as she took her stance, Mika copying her stance as they started to work on their form.


End file.
